rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Metal Knight
'Lord Metal Knigh't is the leader of the Metal-Knights. He is a very mysterious character that is role-played by Marcus Fine. Lord Metal Knight is an immortal human. Biography Lord Metal Knight was born in the Second Age on a far away island named Arcturus where he grew up learning to use a sword well. Lord Metal Knight liked to explore the island when he was young always looking for secrets. This lead to him finding a cavern with information on the sacred sword Galaxia. Lord Metal Knight then got a vision of Galaxia being created by a light elemental named Ahzkan; here Lord Metal Knight learned that the being worked on the sword in the late first age he managed to finish it in the begenning of the Second Age. Ahzkan granted the sword magical powers. After this Lord Metal Knight ran home to his village and told about this, although no one believed him. Because no one believed him he joined the town's knights and was trained for 20 years before he became a knight. It was here he was given his metal mask and armor. 10 years later he was sent on a mission with two of his good friends, Sir Falspar and Sir Dragato to find the sacred sword Galaxia; after they searched for it for many months they found it in an underground temple, but the sword itself was guarded by powerful monsters and demons. Sir Falspar and Sir Dragato managed to distract the demons and monster and Lord Metal Knight ran for the sacred sword. Lord Metal Knight managed to pull it out as he was worthy as a holder of it. When he pulled it from the ground, Lord Metal Knight was granted immortality, meaning he can't die from aging. Lord Metal Knight managed to escape with Galaxia while Sir Falspar and Sir Dragato fought the monsters back, however they both died and Lord Metal Knight still feels sad about this even today. After he got the sacred sword Lord Metal Knight went into hiding until the God Wars. When the God Wars broke out he didn't know which side to take and his island was destroyed and everything with it was wiped out from history. After a while of fighting back forces of Zamorak, Bandos and Zaros he began fighting for the god Armadyl. How long he fought for this god is unclear but Lord Metal Knight tried to obtain the Godsword although when he tried he was defeated by General Graardor who nearly killed him. After the God Wars Lord Metal Knight gathered a few of the survivors of his island and he started the Metal-Knights. They managed to build a base in the middle of the Eastern Sea where they started planning. After a year Lord Metal Knight came up with an idea. The idea was to build a flying battleship that could take over Gielinor. He didn't know how to do it, but he met a strange golden clad man that said he knew a lot about magic. Lord Metal Knight appointed him the second in command of his crew. A little bit later he met an imp that was very skilled in engineering. They kept building on the flying warship until it was finished in the year 169 of the Fifth Age when it was finished he gathered a few crew members and made it fly for the first time. They flew over Morytania and to the Wilderness where they found a magical source which they drained magical energy from. After this they have not been doing much. Lord Metal Knight is currently planning to take over Gielinor but he actually does it for good reasons. Appearance Lord Metal Knight stands at 6'2" tall. He is almost always seen clad in heavy armour and donning a mask that covers his whole face except his yellow glowing eyes; he also wears a purple cape that can transform into a pair of wings at his command. Lord Metal Knights hair is blue. He always wears a pair of white gloves and also carries his sacred legendery sword Galaxia with him. Lord Metal Knight also wears an amulet for unknown reasons. Lord Metal Knight's armor Lord Metal Knight wears a set of Brown armor that is made from adamant with purple boots that is made from mithril. The armor he wears is platemail it isn't any more special then other platemail but it is made lighter so his animated cape wings can carry him in the air. His metal mask is made from plain steel; the mask has a horizontal opening and a few scars on it. Weaponry The weapon he uses is his sacred sword Galaxia; this powerful magical sword allows Lord Metal Knight to fire waves of fire and he can spin it around himself to become a small tornado. The sword also has a very powerful attack which makes the wielder summon a large tornado, although this attack takes immense charge up time to use. The sword can't be wielded by everyone either, only a select few. If you are not worthy of the sword it will electrocute you. Galaxia can also create small shock waves of electricity on the floor, and Galaxia has a mind of its own. The sword is a six spiked golden sword that glows brightly everytime it is unsheathed and also has a ruby in its hilt. Recent happenings adding it later today. Trivia *He got his magical animated cape between the times the flying battle ship was being built. *Lord Metal Knight never removes his steel mask. *His name wasn't always Lord Metal Knight, but his real name is forgotten. *He got the title lord when he created the Metal-Knights. Before that he was Sir. Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Military Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Commander Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Eastern Lands